Running from Love
by AllAmericanSpirit
Summary: He grinned as he jumped from the still moving horse. He was fairly certain he had fallen for the wild blonde before he even got to talk to her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_**Running from Love**_

Belle was glaring at every Austrian solider that walked past her. She and her brother Lars had been defeated. They were currently trapped in a makeshift cage in a war camp. Lars had his hands tied behind his back. The soldiers had refrained from doing the same to her, because she was a 'lady.' The dumbasses obviously had not seen her fight.

Austria walked into the camp looking like the stuffy aristocrat he was. His arrogant air pissed Belgium off to no end, but there was nothing she could do about it. Another man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, was with him leading a huge war horse. The duo approached the defeated siblings.

"This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Nation of Spain, he will be your new owner." sniffed Austria. Neither of them replied. Lars spat at Rodrich's feet and sneered. "Open the cage so I can finally be rid of these uncivilized vermin." Austria said with a glare at Lars.

As a soldier opened the door, Lars shoved him aside and ran leaving his sister the perfect opportunity to escape. "Run Belle!" he screamed as he charged through another soldier trying to restrain him. Belle bolted, heading straight for the horse. Antonio who let go of the reins in the confusion, whipped around to his horse when he heard him take off, with Belle on his back.

"Damn it!" he cursed, grabbing the nearest horse, he swung on its back and took off after the blonde at a full run.

After a couple of miles, Belle's horse started to slow rapidly. Antonio had ridden quite a ways to get to Austria's camp and had been taken immediately to see his new charges, giving the poor thing no time to rest before the blonde girl had taken off with him. The exhausted animal, dripping in sweat, refused to take another step and came to a sudden stop, almost throwing Belle from his back.

Cursing her luck Belle jumped from the horse and took off at a dead run through the field. There was nowhere to hide in the open area and she doubted she could out run the Spaniard, but she would damn well try anyway.

Antonio grinned at the thrilling chase and jumped from his still moving horse to catch the feisty girl. He hadn't had a chance to even talk to her, but he was fairly certain he had already fallen for her. She was dirty and scratched from her battles, yet still looked quite pretty. He couldn't wait to get her home and see her when she was a bit more cleaned up. Maybe he should get her some pretty summer dresses? Mind made up Antonio ran faster after Belle.

The wily blonde yelped as she was tackled to the ground by a determined green eyed boy. They both rolled from the impacted till they came to a stop with her on top of Antonio, who was holding her tight preventing her from escaping.

"Ow..." He breathed. She lifted her head to find herself staring at his chest and blushed.

"L-let me go!" She squeaked. He smiled and asked "Can I kiss you?"

The girl turned bright red and looked at him in shock. He sighed. As nice as it was to be holding her like this, a rock was digging into his spine and was starting to bruise. Deciding to sit up he made sure not to loosen his grasp on her. She was still blinking at him, with an adorable look on her confused face at his question and had yet to answer.

'Well,' he thought, 'She hasn't said no.'

Belle in the mean time was still trying to understand that he had really asked her that and it wasn't her imagination getting away from her. She hadn't hit her head in that fall had she? He was really handsome she would admit. But they had just met! Lost in thought she didn't feel when he had sat them both up right or when he move in closer to her face.

Until he sealed their lips in a kiss.

It was a simple kiss. Sweet and innocent. To Antonio it was the one of the best kisses he had ever had. When he pulled away from her she blushed and smiled.

Antonio had fallen in love chasing after her.

Belle had fallen in love when he caught her.


End file.
